dyingstreetfandomcom-20200213-history
Members of Dying Street
The following list details musicians who have been members of the American band Dying Street since its formation on 27 May 2017. Vocalist David Stefanovic has been the only member who has been a part of every one of the band's incarnations. Mike Barrett was an unofficial member since the band's creation, but he became the official member in February 2018. The band went on hiatus in April 2024, and the band did the reformation in February 2027 to celebrate the 10th Anniversary. Rio Coka was the consistent member since July 2017, but he left in July 2027, he announced a short hiatus due to his health issues. Members Note: Bold text shows founding members. Current members *'David Stefanovic' – lead vocals, guitars (May 2017–Apr 2024; Feb 2027–present; in Dojo&David 2025–2027) *'Colin Zeal' – bass, main producer (May–Aug 2017; Nov 2017–Jul 2019; Jan–Apr 2020; Aug 2021; Feb 2027–present) *'Dojo Yukteswar' – keyboards (May–Aug 2017;Jan–May 2020; Jan 2032–present; in Dojo&David 2025–2027) *Rio Coka – drums, backing vocals (Jul 2017–Apr 2024; Feb–Jul 2027; Jan 2032–present) *Mike Barrett – guitar, backing vocals (May 2017-Jan 2018; Feb 2018–Jul 2019; Jan 2020–Apr 2024; Feb 2027–present) Session members *Christopher Benton – keyboards (Aug 2030–present), session musician, bass, drum machine, producer (Jan 2032–present) Former members Keyboardists *Neil Durham – keyboards (Aug–Oct 2017; Jan–Nov 2019; Nov-Dec 2022) *Anton Spack – keyboards (Nov 2017–Jan 2019; Feb–Aug 2027) *Boomtown – keyboards (Jun 2020–Nov 2022) *Luke Silther – keyboards (Jan–Nov 2023) *Marlon Cosby – keyboards (Nov 2023–Apr 2024) *Lewis Benton – keyboards, backing vocals (Aug 2027–August 2030); drum machine (June-July 2028; Jan 2029–August 2030) Drummers *Scally – drums (May–Jul 2017) *Jim Bunty – drums, backing vocals (Sep 2017; Jul 2027–Oct 2031) *Arjuna Samadhi – drums, backing vocals (Oct–Dec 2031) Bassists *Little Lucas – bass, main producer (Aug–Oct 2017) *Agent Mapother – bass, main producer (Jul 2019–Jan 2020) *Rod Star – bass, main producer (Jun 2020–Apr 2024) Guitarists *Trent Nixon – guitar (Jul–Nov 2019) Timeline ImageSize = width:900 height:auto:auto barincrement:20 PlotArea = left:100 bottom:120 top:0 right:14 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:05/27/2017 till:12/31/2034 Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:3 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy ScaleMajor = increment:3 start:2018 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:2019 Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom Colors = id:Vocals value:red legend:Vocals id:Guitars value:green legend:Guitars id:Bass value:blue legend:Bass id:Keys value:purple legend:Keyboards id:Drums value:orange legend:Drums id:Session value:yellow legend:Session_member id:DD value:pink legend:Dojo&David id:bars value:gray(0.92) id:Lines value:black Legend = orientation:horizontal LineData = at:10/17/2017 color:black layer:back at:03/23/2018 color:black layer:back at:11/15/2018 color:black layer:back at:08/15/2019 color:black layer:back at:04/15/2020 color:black layer:back at:01/08/2021 color:black layer:back at:01/03/2022 color:black layer:back at:11/06/2022 color:black layer:back at:09/27/2023 color:black layer:back at:08/22/2027 color:black layer:back at:01/06/2029 color:black layer:back at:03/01/2030 color:black layer:back BarData = bar:Stefanovic text:"David Stefanovic" bar:Stevenson text:"Saul Stevenson" bar:Barrett text:"Mike Barrett" bar:Nixon text:"Trent Nixon" bar:Zeal text:"Colin Zeal" bar:Lucas text:"Little Lucas" bar:Mapother text:"Agent Mapother" bar:Star text:"Rod Star" bar:Yukteswar text:"Dojo Yukteswar" bar:Durham text:"Neil Durham" bar:Spack text:"Anton Spack" bar:Boomtown text:"Boomtown" bar:Silther text:"Luke Silther" bar:Cosby text:"Marlon Cosby" bar:Benton text:"Lewis Benton" bar:BentonJr text:"Chris Benton" bar:Scally text:"Scally" bar:Coka text:"Rio Coka" bar:Bunty text:"Jim Bunty" bar:Samadhi text:"Arjuna Samadhi" PlotData= width:11 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Stefanovic from:05/27/2017 till:04/30/2024 color:Vocals bar:Stefanovic from:01/01/2025 till:02/01/2027 color:DD bar:Stefanovic from:01/01/2025 till:02/01/2027 color:Vocals width:3 bar:Stefanovic from:05/27/2017 till:01/31/2018 color:Guitars width:3 bar:Stefanovic from:11/25/2019 till:12/31/2019 color:Guitars width:3 bar:Stefanovic from:02/01/2027 till:12/31/2032 color:Vocals bar:Stefanovic from:02/01/2027 till:12/31/2032 color:Guitars width:3 bar:Stevenson from:01/01/2033 till:end color:Vocals bar:Zeal from:05/27/2017 till:08/06/2017 color:Bass bar:Lucas from:08/06/2017 till:10/31/2017 color:Bass bar:Zeal from:11/01/2017 till:07/12/2019 color:Bass bar:Mapother from:07/12/2019 till:01/01/2020 color:Bass bar:Zeal from:01/01/2020 till:04/15/2020 color:Bass bar:Star from:06/01/2020 till:04/30/2024 color:Bass bar:Star from:06/01/2020 till:04/30/2024 color:Bass bar:Zeal from:02/01/2027 till:end color:Bass bar:Barrett from:05/27/2017 till:01/31/2018 color:Guitars width:3 bar:Barrett from:02/01/2018 till:07/12/2019 color:Guitars bar:Nixon from:07/12/2019 till:11/24/2019 color:Guitars bar:Barrett from:01/01/2020 till:04/30/2024 color:Guitars bar:Barrett from:02/01/2027 till:end color:Guitars bar:Scally from:05/27/2017 till:07/01/2017 color:Drums bar:Coka from:07/01/2017 till:04/30/2024 color:Drums bar:Bunty from:09/12/2017 till:09/26/2017 color:Drums bar:Coka from:02/01/2027 till:07/14/2027 color:Drums bar:Bunty from:07/15/2027 till:10/14/2031 color:Drums bar:Benton from:06/23/2028 till:07/17/2028 color:Drums width:3 bar:Benton from:01/01/2029 till:08/26/2030 color:Drums width:3 bar:Samadhi from:10/15/2031 till:12/31/2031 color:Drums bar:Coka from:01/01/2032 till:end color:Drums bar:Yukteswar from:05/27/2017 till:08/12/2017 color:Keys bar:Durham from:08/12/2017 till:10/31/2017 color:Keys bar:Spack from:11/01/2017 till:01/06/2019 color:Keys bar:Durham from:01/07/2019 till:11/12/2019 color:Keys bar:Yukteswar from:01/01/2020 till:05/15/2020 color:Keys bar:Boomtown from:06/01/2020 till:11/09/2022 color:Keys bar:Durham from:11/10/2022 till:12/31/2022 color:Keys bar:Silther from:01/01/2023 till:11/14/2023 color:Keys bar:Cosby from:11/15/2023 till:04/30/2024 color:Keys bar:Yukteswar from:01/01/2025 till:02/01/2027 color:DD bar:Yukteswar from:01/01/2025 till:02/01/2027 color:Keys width:3 bar:Spack from:02/01/2027 till:08/25/2027 color:Keys bar:Benton from:08/26/2027 till:08/26/2030 color:Keys bar:BentonJr from:08/27/2030 till:12/31/2031 color:Keys bar:BentonJr from:01/01/2032 till:end color:Session bar:BentonJr from:01/01/2032 till:end color:Keys width:7 bar:Yukteswar from:01/01/2032 till:end color:Keys